


Sollicitudo

by MiraiZai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, His anxiety gets to him a lot, Just Prompto's anxiety, Kind of depressed Prompto, M/M, Noctis being a sweetie, Prompto's POV, cute car comfort, cute nose kisses, i honestly don't know how to tag this, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraiZai/pseuds/MiraiZai
Summary: The light flashed against my vision. I could almost hear the raindrops rushing themselves against the grass because of how dead silent it is in this tent. Oh. My hands are shaking. My heart is pounding. My freckled face is flushed and the tears are welling up. The thoughts pushed themselves towards the front of my brain.Not again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~I'm a person who struggles with anxiety myself but I didn't really know how to put it into words, so I apologize if there was any weirdly worded things about anxiety, sorry~  
> Hey look, my first contribution to the FFXV fandom!  
> I haven't written fanfiction in probably over two years now so please forgive me on any ooc personalities or any awkward scenes. Just getting back into writing once more! Without further ado, enjoy this mess I made.  
> -Final Fantasy XV does not belong to me.-

A crackle of lightning just barely hit my field of vision, the thunder's roar echoed in my ears while my face grew warmer. I counted in my head as I waited for the next light to flash. Ten seconds. Ten seconds enough of rain splatting against the ground and ten seconds for the tears to well up slowly. My vision became blurry enough for me to see an almost watercolour image fill my eyes. These thoughts of mine, I knew they weren’t right. But they’ve been happening almost too frequently for the past week or two. I’m not royalty like Noct. I definitely can’t cook like Ignis can. I’m not as strong and driven as Gladio is. I’m nothing honestly. I wish one day I wouldn’t feel this anymore. Even though it’s always been there since I was a kid. I’ve been keeping a mask like this and I don’t want to.

I pull my torso of my body up first, gently and carefully not to wake anybody up in the process of doing so. I took my phone from the other end of the tent, just hovering my arm over Gladio’s sleeping body and snatching it away. He turned to face the other direction and his breathing wasn’t as gentle anymore. I froze in place as I waited for his breaths to become slow once more. After about 4 minutes of waiting, the breathing went back to normal. I take a sigh of relief before I crawled my way over to the zipper of the tent. I zip open the first layer only 2/8th of the way up and did the same to the next layer. I could fit through that small opening, don’t think anyone else could with their height and build. Except for Noct maybe. I crawl through the opening and turned around to zip it back down.

_Unworthy._

I twitch as I feel those thoughts come back to my mind. I always try for them to go away, by listening to music or talk with others, but it just doesn’t help. I’ve been getting hurt from battles a lot from this situation. They ask what’s up with me but I lie by saying,

“…Did you know Cindy is the greatest woman on earth?!”

Or a simple,

“Sorry, sorry! Just a slip up!”

I felt water hit my shoulders as I come back to reality, realizing where I am. I’m outside the tent my hair getting pushed to my scalp from the heavy water and gravity. It’s cold. I can put up with this temperature though, it’s not cold enough where I’m wanting to go back into the tent. I lifted my phone to my face with a hand covering the top.. I pressed the power button on the side of the screen, the screen responded showing the time. It’s 5:34am. I take a deep breath in then slowly exhale.

_I should find a place dry to think these things out._

I thought as I walked further away from the shining tent in the sun’s magenta glow. I turned my whole body around in a 360 degree spin, hoping to find some sort of house or cave to think it out. Although, think isn’t the right word for me. It’s more like let all the feelings I’ve been having trouble with, release in a quiet spot where no one could hear me or see me. It helps usually. I continued to search by walking the perimeter of the rock we were set up on. I squinted and looked around as best as I could to find some sort of location. None in sight.

“Nothing.” I muttered under my breath.

_A hopeless undeserving individual. That’s you, Prompto._

Ah, there it is once more. It echoes in my mind as it gets louder with each step. It’s futile to resist this anymore. I just need to find some place. There is the Regalia. I believe my tears won’t affect the car’s seats. I guess I’ll go deal with it over there before Ignis wakes up to make breakfast. I swiftly jumped off the haven's rock, forgetting about the rainfall while I was deep in my own musing; I fell but managed to land. It was an awkward landing and made one of my knees singe with pain. The pain just slowly began to rise up my thigh muscles. As I limped my way towards the trees, the pain became worse.

_You’re such a delicate, pathetic human._

_**Stop. Please…** _

“Damn, this hurts… Come on, Prompto. Let’s go…”

I blinked back the tears as I began to jog. I had to get to the Regalia and fast.

A few more steps further now. I can just barely see the black of it. My legs began to frantically sprint their way to the Regalia, ignoring the pain surging through them. There was a railing in the way which I vaulted myself over. Sure, it wasn’t a good idea with bad knees but I had to do it. I grabbed a hold onto the handle of the right back-door, and pulled the door open with a quick motion. I push myself into the back seat, leather brushing up against my arms as I shut the door behind me.

I look down. My shoulders shook, my heart feels heavy, my cheeks are warm once more and my body felt numb.

_You’re really a coward. Why do you always run, huh? I bet they’ve already lost most of their respect for you at this point._

“Stop, please! I don’t… want this!”

I place my hands over my face as my face became hot and tears welled up quickly in my eyes. I let the tears fall down my freckled cheeks and dripping off my jawline quickly. Why does this have to be so painful…? Why do I always have to cry? Is it because the things I worry about are true? Is it true? It’s… likely to be true. I fail at everything I try to do. I lie to them with this stupid mask of mine and they know it’s not me. It’s just a matter of time then. One day, they’ll toss me away without any hesitation, like parents finding a broken toy. 

“Broken toy… That really fits the bill. In fact, who needs me in their lives anyways?!”

I cried as the tears began to fall harder and quicker down my cheekbones. I pulled my knees up to my chest and curled my arms around my knees. It’s much more comforting when you’re like this, well in its own way it’s comforting. I felt something pound inside my skull. Another headache. It hurt so much I couldn’t get myself to cry during this feeling. I laid myself down in the backseat and grabbed my phone in my pocket, then lifted it to eye level. I pushed the button again, and the time showed, 6:57am. 

“So I’ve been here for more than an hour… Really shows you how strong _I_ am.”

I chuckle lightly as I put the phone back in my pocket. I exhaled slowly as silent tears began to fall down the corners of my eyes, hitting my ears then plopping themselves on the leather seat underneath me. I want to be with Noct. Though I feel he would push away this weak version of me in a second. It would be nice to be with him, even if it was for less than a minute.

The sound of a crunching branch to my right was heard to my right. I whip myself upwards. Could it be that someone’s here to kick me out? If it is, I’m ready to be thrown away. Hopefully they’ll let me be with him before I’m let go. I clenched my eyes closed and waited for the Regalia’s doors to be swung open. The sound of a car door opening echoed through the air. Who is it? Noct can’t possibly be- 

“Prompto? What are you doing here?” A tired almost slik-like voice called out.

I had to look away. I couldn't let him see me as weak as I am now. Remember? I'm the happy-go-lucky joker. But if he's going to throw me out, I might as well. Before I could turn back to him I heard him call out once more.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard sounds of rustling clothing and his voice getting closer to me, then the sound of a car door getting shut.

_Ah, we're alone together in here aren't we._

My head wouldn't move to face him, it just wouldn't move. Maybe I am scared of getting chucked away. I focus my vision on the backseat floor instead of Noct. It just seemed so much simpler. Suddenly, I felt soft fingers gently be placed upon my jaw and then my vision was whipped around to face Noct. He looked as if he was studying me closely and with intent. His face scrunched up slightly before his free hand reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small pack of tissues.

"Here, blow your icky nose before more drips onto the seat. I don't want to clean that stuff up."

_He's probably just acting._

I push his hand away with fast movement. My headache came back as I spoke out,

"Why don't you just tell me what you came to tell me...?" I sigh heavily as I looked away from him.

"Tell you what Prom? I was woken up by the the others and they asked me if I knew where you would be. I said I didn't know so they pushed me to go look in the Regalia as a last resort. So here I am."

His voice was tired and resolute. But it was serious in a sense. This... just doesn't feel right to me.

"Hey. Prompto. Look at me, okay?" Noct's chilling cool and soft voice came to the surface.

I turn my head to face Noct directly. Then his eyes popped out to me. They were such a blue colour, it reminded me of the ocean of Galdin Quay. His orbs shone so brightly to me. His eyes were absolutely a stunning colour.

"Tell me what happened." Noct questioned with his eyes darkening. This was a scary side of him. Have I pissed him off again?

"I... Uhm. Was s-scared of the storm..!"

_Here it goes with the lies again Prompto. You just lied to your best friend and your longtime crush. Way to go._

"Prompto. Tell me what really happened. Now."

If his voice wasn't serious enough. Astrals, you could see the worry in his eyes but it wasn't incomparable to the glint of slight anger.

"I...uh..uhm..." The words couldn't come to my mouth. 

I stuttered and my palms began to sweat. My whole body felt light. I feel like I may tumble down. My head became intensely filled with more of those thoughts. Before I knew what was happening, tears made their way up to my eyes and fell down my red spotted and freckled cheeks.

"P-Prompto?!"

Noct called out in a tone of shock and concern swirled into one. His grip on my jaw retracted quickly and put up his arms in distress over what he had done.

"S-Sorry there Noct. I just..." My thoughts got sloshed around like a bottle of water in a car on a rocky road. Why does this always happen to me when it's in the middle of the night too?

"Please. Tell me what happened Prom. You can trust me, alright?"

As he said that, his hands landed themselves on my cheeks, thumbs stroking my cheeks lightly. I took a glance at his face. It was stained with a tinge of red. Or was that just me hallucinating?

"I... felt as if I wasn't good enough, wasn't helpful or wasn't fit at all to be in this group we have. I honestly have been thinking of this so frequently I was... uneasy that I'd be kicked out. I felt like you guys never needed me in the first place. I'm sorry that I'm worrying you so much..." More tears came out slowly of my bloodshot eyes. I'm so sick of crying. But yet they always make their entrance somehow or another.

"No, Prompto. I'm glad you're on this team of ours. If you weren't, it'd just be so serious all the time. No one would be able to crack a joke or two without them feeling it's not okay to. The atmosphere would be a complete one-eighty without you. I'm sure we're glad you're with us." His words rang through to my heart but didn't fully register in my brain yet. They felt genuinely sincere.

"But, Noct. It's not the true me... I'm a person with so many hang ups and mistakes. I constantly wonder if people laugh about them in their head sometimes. Or they tease me from afar. This happy mask I wear is not who I am. I'm not a joker." My heart twinges with sadness as I heard those words coming from my own mouth without realizing it. Is this what has happened all along? What was the word for it...? Anxiety. Fear of what others think of you and many other things to match. The fear of what is going to happen. These tears keep coming and coming, I blink them away as fast as I can. My head is killing me at this point.

"I swear to the Six, Prom. We will all still love you, it doesn't matter if you wear that mask or not. We'll always be here for you. If you need someone to talk to, just come talk to one of us. Even if Gladio may be a bit insensitive, he'll be there for you. And don't you say you're a burden. Because you're not."

Noct's hands travelled to the back of my head, gently pushing down for me to lay my head on his chest. He pulled his hands away for a split second before curling themselves around my shoulders and my back, embracing me in a warm hug.

"Stay with us, Prom. We love you. I... l-love you." 

I felt my heart jump straight into my throat, but no more tears came. It's like my eyes were so sick of crying just as I was. I pulled my arms up to wrap them around Noct's waist then I pulled myself closer into his embrace. As I was done that, his right hand lifted off my back and placed itself into my hair, lighting stroking my hair and playing with it. My face felt as warm as it was but when that came into play, I swear my face became Ifrit's hellfire at that point. Most likely the same colour too.

"Hey, Prom?"

"Mm?"

"You gonna stay?"

"Mhm."

"That's a relief. I was afraid."

"Why's that?" 

"I told you already. I love you."

"Dude, I know that."

"No, it's uhm... Forget it."

It really took some time for me to realize what he had meant. Eventually my heart felt like it stopped. Here I sat, in Noctis' arms while he strokes my hair, realizing that he loved me.

"Noct?"

"Yeah?"

I picked up my head from his chest, looking upwards into his beautiful sapphire-like eyes.

"I love you too."

I gave a tiny smiles as his eyes flickered with happiness before his lips curled into a smirk. 

" _Totalllyy_ didn't predict that all after all those ass slaps and staring at me you did a while back."

"H-Hey! Wait, you remember those?"

"Yeah. I did. One of the slaps hurt like hell though."

"Oh, sorry!" 

I laughed a little bit before hugging Noct once more, he held my body tight against his warm body. I looked up and he was looking at me too. He looked like he had something to say. I pulled myself out of his embrace and captured Noct's face in my hands. His face lighting up in a rosy pink. I leaned in close to him and took a quick smooch from his lips.

"That's no fair, Prom."

"Too bad! Let's just get back to camp, Ignis must be worried for you by now!" I giggle as I pull away.

"And you." Noctis added.

I nod with a smile carved into my face. I couldn't help it, it just felt natural now. His requited love gave happiness to my being. It was unrequited no longer. Noctis turned his body around and yanked himself out of the car. 

"Remember to use those damn tissues. Your nose is gross when it's dripping." 

"Yeah yeah, your Highness~" I teased as I crawled out of the backseat, my legs surging with resuming bloodflow. I pulled one tissue out of the box and blew my nose quickly. I put the used tissue in my pocket for now as I hope to find a garbage can somewhere. I shut the door behind me and stood beside Noct. His hand reached for mine and I accept his invitation, grasping his soft hand. He leaned in close to me as I stood still, eyes closed. I felt something brush my nose. When I reopening my eyes, I found Noct blushing. 

"I've wanted to do that for some time. I just thought... You'd..." He looks cute when he's shy like this.

"A nose kiss huh? That's really cute of you!" I blurt out, jumping to hug him again. 

I look down only to find Noctis asleep on my shoulder. 

"Jeez, really bud? You just had to fall asleep on me did ya?" I laugh lightly as I pick up Noctis' body to carry.

"But even so, you must've been exhausted after dealing with me." I smile as I lean down to his forehead, placing a light kiss upon it.

"Thank you Noctis,

 **I love you.** "

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at like,,, 12am so if you found any mistakes just leave them I was tired my dude. If I didn't then horray ! Autocorrect must've saved me. I honestly wrote this fanfic because of a OST from the games soundtrack called Dewdrops at Dawn. It just clicked for some reason. Maybe the title? Who knows. And sorry if Prompto or Noctis was a bit OOC, I haven't gotten their characterizations down yet so bare with me ;)


End file.
